The present invention relates to an actuator lever for a disc brake, a modular assembly incorporating an actuator lever, and a disc brake incorporating the actuator lever.
More particularly, the present invention relates to an actuator lever for a disc brake, a modular assembly incorporating an actuator lever, and a disc brake incorporating the actuator lever, of the type actuated by a fluid controlled brake applying means, particularly in the form of a pneumatically operated diaphragm cylinder.